The invention relates to a battery module having a number of electrically interconnected battery cells, wherein the individual battery cells are temperature-controlled by means of a temperature control fluid.
WO 2013/023847 A1 relates to a battery module with air-type cooling, and to a motor vehicle. The document discloses a battery module having a battery cell stack composed of at least two battery cells, wherein each battery cell is in contact with at least one air duct. The at least one air duct is integrated into the battery cell stack. In this way, despite a poor heat transfer coefficient, adequate cooling by means of an air stream of the battery cells is possible.
US 2012/00150003 A1 relates to a battery module. Said battery module comprises a number of rechargeable battery cells, and a housing which accommodates the rechargeable battery cells. First heat dissipation fins project from the housing and have a polygonal shape or a closed geometry. Furthermore, second heat dissipation fins project from the housing, which second heat dissipation fins are designed such that they couple the first heat dissipation fins to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,510 B1 relates to a monoblock battery arrangement with a countercurrent cooling configuration. A multi-cell monoblock battery comprises a number of electrochemical cells which are arranged in a battery housing. The battery housing comprises one or more cell partitions which divide the interior of the housing into a number of cell-accommodating compartments in which the electrochemical cells are accommodated. It is preferable for one or more cooling ducts to be situated in the at least one cell partition implemented in the interior of the housing.
KR 2006 011 8797 relates to a battery module. The battery module according to said solution exhibits high heat dissipation capability and is very well insulated; furthermore, it has a reduced weight in relation to conventional battery modules. The battery module comprises a number of battery cells which are arranged at regular intervals. Walls are situated between the individual battery cells. A line for a heat-transporting medium is provided, said line being manufactured from a magnesium alloy. The walls are manufactured from a magnesium alloy with aluminum, zinc and zirconium and a small fraction of rare earths. The zirconium fraction within the magnesium alloy is between 2.0 wt % and 10 wt %.
Lithium-ion or lithium-polymer batteries warm up in particular when outputting energy. An optimum operating temperature of such battery systems lies in the region of approximately 25° C. Above an operating temperature of approximately 40° C., the service life of such battery systems is reduced considerably. Temperature changes and charging and discharging cycles lead to a decrease in capacity, and to an increase in the self-discharge of such batteries. The service life demands of 10 years and longer that are placed on such battery systems can thus be satisfied only with adequate thermal conditioning.
If more heat is generated in a battery cell than can be discharged to the surroundings, this can result in “thermal runaway”, with undesired consequences. This means that there is a need for an active, high-performance thermal management system for lithium-ion and lithium-polymer batteries, which thermal management system heats the battery cells at low temperatures and cools the battery cells at higher temperatures.
It must also be mentioned that, in the presence of a high pressure in a lithium-ion or lithium-polymer battery cell, a burst valve opens. Emerging undesired gases, which are at temperatures of greater than 600° C., should not pass into the vehicle interior of an electric or hybrid vehicle.